Seasons of Love
by Forlorn Maiden
Summary: 100 drabbles centering Sokka and Azula for the Sokkla100 community.
1. Table of Contents

**Author's Notes: **These are my drabbles for the Sokkla100 community at Livejournal.

Chapter One, the beginning of Chapter Two's drabbles (and some more later on) were written before we were informed about anything of the rest of season three (before the trailer or Boiling Rock, etc). So if they contradict something, I apologize in advance.

Also at first, I thought the prompts were for one sentences; so if some of the drabbles are really really short (or they really are one sentence) it means I either couldn't think of anything; or I really liked the original one sentence I wrote up and didn't want to change it; or I couldn't think of any way to expand it some more.

Rated T for sexual suggestiveness and things like that--but nothing graphic. So no lemon. I don't know yet about lime, and it all really depends on your tolerance and what you consider lime--but I'll be sure to warn you just incase.

* * *

**Table of Contents:**

**Chapter One:**

001. Roses  
002. December  
003. Desert  
004. Gold  
005. Tapestry  
006. Opaque  
007. Russet  
008. Ink  
009. Foreign  
010. Feathers

**Chapter Two**

011. Innocence  
012. Wet  
013. Blood  
014. Betrayal  
015. Courage  
016. Pride  
017. Lust  
018. Envy  
019. Wrath  
020. White

**Chapter Three**

021. Picture  
022. Father  
023. Marionette  
024. Glass  
025. Liquid  
026. Mistress  
027. Burn  
028. China Doll  
029. Pattern  
030. Flaw

**Chapter Four**

031. Mother  
032. Steel  
033. Lost  
034. Life  
035. Spice  
036. Filigree  
037. Roots  
038. Insanity  
039. Prism  
040. Define

**Chapter Five**

041. Beauty  
042. Betrothed  
043. Opposites  
044. Opinions  
045. Prejudice  
046. Forbidden  
047. Honey  
048. Reflections  
049. Aphorism  
050. Silk

**Chapter Six**

051. Prisoner  
052. Chances  
053. Confessions  
054. Fire  
055. Ice  
056. Red  
057. Warrior  
058. Princess  
059. Blue  
060. Cold

**Chapter Seven**

061. Food  
062. Book  
063. Song  
064. Light  
065. Dark  
066. Mist  
067. String  
068. Sunset  
069. Sunrise  
070. Tree

**Chapter Eight**

071. Snow  
072. Sakura  
073. Charm  
074. Lips  
075. Home  
076. Carpet  
077. Confusion  
078. Noise  
079. Corset  
080. Twilight

**Chapter Nine**

081. Midnight  
082. Moon  
083. Sun  
084. Dances  
085. Nightmare  
086. Storms  
087. Soft  
088. Blanket  
089. Twisted  
090. Ceremony

**Chapter Ten**

091. Bath  
092. Prayer  
093. Nature  
094. Perfume  
095. Promise Ring  
096. Thoughts  
097. Eclipse  
098. Requests  
099. Wedding  
100. Death

* * *

Oh and I know the title is cliché but I couldn't think of anything except "Sokkla100" and I've been into the musical Rent lately, so why not? Well I hope you enjoy the series (hopefully I will finish) and please review--critic or not.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Notes:** I know I should be working on my other Sokkla fic, but I'm taking a break since TBR really shocked me. I need time to gather my thoughts and storyline...inspiration would help too.

* * *

**001. Roses**

When Sokka is asked to describe his girlfriend, he tells them she is like a rose. They give him questioning looks, because a rose is far from what they hear from the others (including the princess' relatives themselves) however Sokka just laughs and says, "A rose is beautiful, as Azula is in many ways; however all roses have thorns."

"You must be some guy then to pick the thorniest rose and not get pricked," his grandmother told him.

Sokka laughs and returns, "Yeah. I never did get that saying 'he who wants a rose must respect the thorn' until I met her." Azula maybe the rose with the most thorns, but in his opinion that was the best of the bunch.

Katara rolled her eyes, "And I never dreamed that someone--especially you--would describe Azula as a rose."

**002. December**

"A-a-zu-la," he called for the umteenth time.

Azula rolled her eyes at him, "Sokka are you stuttering because of the cold, or something else?" She wanted him to get to the point already, so they can go inside so he could stop shaking. They wouldn't even be outside if there was any privacy inside. Winter was not her favorite season, and being at his home always ensured that it was winter.

Sokka muttered an apology and handed her something with a small smile on his face. Azula took the item from his gloved hand and looked at it. It was a necklace, red (her color), and the pendant was blue. The carving was nowhere near perfect, so she observed that he made it all on his own--something that made her smile because anything from him, and anything he's made means so much more than jewelry bought. The pendant was blue (his color) and the shape was a flame. Either it represented her firebending flames or their love. Nonetheless she loved it, and she looked up at him with eyes filled with questions. Giving a woman a necklace held much more meaning in his culture. He looked at her, "Will you marry me?"

She smiled and embraced him tightly, answering yes. Sokka placed the necklace around her neck and kissed her, exuberant that she accepted. From then on, Azula always loved the winter, in particular the Winter Solstice.

**003. Desert**

"A life without you is like living in a desert," Sokka told her, hating the fact that he sounded so corny. Sometimes though, corny said it all--because he honestly felt that way.

"I think you got it all backwards, dear. I am the desert," Azula answered, smirking.

**004. Gold**

When Sokka is in the Fire Nation, especially in the Royal Palace, he sees many gold and gems everywhere--especially when they have a feast going on. The flames that are shown are even gold; and looking into _her_ eyes are gold. Gold is beautiful, gold is something she is used to and yet he cannot afford it. If he were to ask her to marry him, he would have nothing like that to offer.

Years later, after he finally gained the courage to ask her and wed her; Azula asks him what took him so long to purpose. He tells her the honest truth, only to have her laugh. "You're an idiot you know."

"Huh?"

"I could care less. That was a really lame excuse to wait."

**005.** **Tapestry**

The cloth had many mistakes and knots in them, that when you look at it up close, one wonders why it hasn't been thrown away. Surely something ugly wasn't so worth it, that they would keep it and hang it up for others to see. When you look _wholly _however, you hardly notice the poorly done knots and mistakes of the threads being in the wrong place, and you realize it's a masterpiece. Sure it was imperfect, but still a good piece of art. Just like their love.

**006. Opaque**

Azula was a mystery, Sokka knew. At least when it came to her feelings. She was very difficult to read, and so he had a hard time knowing when he displeased her or not. Years later as he laid dying on his death bed he told her, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked, her voice not betraying any emotion she felt.

"For not being the better husband I could have been," he answered. "The husband you wanted."

It was the first time he saw her break down her mask and cry, telling him that he shouldn't be because he was more than enough for her.

**007. Russet**

When Soo Yung looks at the floor of her parents' room, she doesn't see the color of the floor for what it actually is. She sees the blood spilled on the day they choose to die together, leaving her alone.

**008. Ink**

Their story will be written down in history, as the greatest love story ever. Greater than the Fire Lord's and greater than the Avatar's; because while the Fire Lord's story was able to secure the Fire Nation, and the Avatar, the Air Nomads; _they _were able to show the world that opposite elements and nations could co-exist.

**009. Foreign**

Sokka tossed and turned after the first day he realized that he felt more than attraction toward the Fire Nation princess. The feeling of love wasn't new to the warrior because he had fallen for two other girls before hand; however the feeling of liking and being annoyed at someone at the same time was. When he was with her, he was happy and yet frustrated at the same time. Happy, because he was with her; but frustrated because she of all people was the one to make him happy. He didn't want his thoughts to revolve around her; he didn't want his heart soaring when he saw her; and he didn't want to spend all his free time with her. And yet he did because he couldn't help himself. He was the moth and she was the flame.

Azula, at the same time, tossed and turned on her bed. All her life she was told not to wear her feelings on her sleeve; very early in life she was told to be rid of any emotion she felt. It was easy considering her mother didn't love her; her father's love was false; and there was no love between her and her brother. She didn't know the difference between love or hate, or so she told herself. When she's with him, though, she finds herself acting _illogically _that she feels embarrassed. The blood would rush to her face, her heartbeat would be faster, and her stomach would feel strange.

**010. Feathers**

Azula could not believe Ty Lee, and she told herself not to listen to the odd ball and yet she was. When she asked for feathers from the servants, Mai finally looked at her and asked, "What do you need feathers for?"

"Ty Lee gave me a suggestion," Azula smirked.

"And that was?"

Azula smirked, despite feeling utterly embarrassed inside. "Spicing up my sex life with Sokka."


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to **Origami Flowers**, **Ballisticrime**, and **wicked thru and thru** for the reviews. They mean a lot.

This chapter contains the prompt **Lust** and while it may seem like they're going somewhere, they're not. I won't write a lemon in these series...though I am tempted. XD

* * *

**011. Innocence**

Sokka held the small bundle in his arms and smiled. Looking at his squishy son, he made a vow to himself. Azula and him had to grow up so early; she lost her innocence when Ozai first learned that his daughter was prodigy and he lost his innocence when his mother died. So he told himself, no matter what, he would make sure that the little boy in his arms would stay a child for as long as he could.

**012. Wet **

Sokka took Azula's hair tie, which he soon realized was a big mistake, when she was preoccupied with her grooming. Azula, who wasn't too fond of her hair being down, chased him around the palace trying to get the piece back (and maybe if time allowed it, making her boyfriend pay for making go to a lot of trouble of tracking him down). They ended up in the garden where Azula charged toward Sokka going too fast for him to dodge, and they both ended up falling in the fountain soaked. Azula was not pleased at all to find herself in that state, so soon after being cleaned. Sokka looked and laughed nervously at his girlfriend as she gave him her death glare.

It didn't help that her family and his friends were all there to witness the embarrassing event.

It was then Zuko and Mai's turn to laugh at Azula. "Aww they're so cute together," they said simultaneously, mocking the princess with big smiles on their faces.

**013. Blood**

Red, red, red everywhere, and it wasn't the same red he saw almost everyday. It wasn't like the sun or the color of her clothes or even the palace and its flags. No this red was death's door. "No, no, no. You can't do this to me Azula!" he screamed as he held her in his arms, holding her wound to prevent the blood from flowing freely out of her body. "You survived the war, you have to survive this!"

This was nothing compared to the war, he thought. And she was a lot stronger now, then she was then, so why now?!

"I'm so cold Sokka," she told him, shaking.

"I know. Just hold on," he kissed her temple. They were taking too long to get there, and Spirits there was so much blood.

**014. Betrayal **

Azula could not recall betraying anyone important to her. She never betrayed her father or her friends. Her brother and uncle were not important to her, so she didn't count them. And Long Feng, was definitely not important to her. However someone new entered her life, that was important to her and she was faced with a decision.

"Choose daughter," Ozai told her. "Either your father and country or your peasant. And choose wisely for you may end up dead if you don't."

Whichever she choose, she would have to end up betraying an important person in her life--for the first time.

**015. Courage**

What was courage anyway? Courage was when Aang accepted his destiny, mastered the four elements, and restored balance to the world in _one _year at the age of _twelve. _Courage was when Zuko stood up to his father. Courage was when Toph decided to take her life in her own hands and live her life the way she wanted, and now how her parents wanted. Courage was when Yue sacrificed herself for the world to become the Moon Spirit.

Courage was when Azula decided to go against her father and her teachings, and finally admit to Sokka face to face that she was in love with him.

**016. Pride**

Azula was suddenly pulled aside by her Water Tribe friend, and she was less than happy to be treated so callously, especially by him since he was always such a gentleman (though no where as near as the Avatar). "Excuse me peasant but what_ is _your problem?" she demanded of him.

"You're my problem!" he answered in a hissed tone.

"What?" she was furious. "What did I do?"

"You were flirting with another man!" he explained to her.

"So what does it matter to you or anyone?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not proper!" he waved his arms in the air exaggeratedly.

"I'm a princess, and I'll do whatever I want," she told him. "A _single_ princess must I remind you!" she pointed a finger against his chest.

"I don't like you flirting with other guys!"

"And why not?!"

"Because I love you! I wanna be the only guy you flirt with!"

Azula smirked and said, "Took you long enough," as she pulled him by the collar and kissed him.

**017. Lust**

Sokka wanted to visit his teacher, Piandao back at his mansion; and he took Azula with him stating that he wanted his master to meet the woman who he was going to marry. "My fiancée and my master should meet each other. Don't worry he's friendly."

Azula's least problem was Piandao, she soon realized. It was watching Sokka train with his former teacher--his hair loose, and his shirt gone, giving her a good look at his well-toned muscles. By the Spirits he wasn't this enticing when they went to Ember Island together.

Later that night, she walked in his room as he was drying himself off from the bath he just took. The water cascaded beautifully down his body, that she couldn't help but lick her lips. "My, don't you look delicious today," she told him as she walked closer to him. "I have to wonder Sokka if you're testing me."

Sokka arched a brow in confusion, "Oh? How so?" He soon received his answer as she pushed him on to the bed. "Azula!" he said in a hushed whisper. "Not here! This my master's house."

"Relax crybaby. We're not gonna do anything," she told him. "Much."

**18. Envy**

Azula wasn't too fond of the Kyoshin Warrior, but that was fine since Suki didn't like her either; however it was the moon that Azula had the most trouble with because her beloved had a place in his heart for her and only her, and Azula found it infuriating that she could not compete against the dead and win.

**019. Wrath**

Everyone has seen Azula angry and knows to do anything to prevent that from happening, but it's very rare that anyone sees Sokka furious. But the whole world soon found out when Azula had been murdered in cold blood.

**020. White**

He looked at the outfit he wore and couldn't bear seeing himself in such a color, that he quickly turned away from the mirror. White, was the color of mourning in the Fire Nation; and he hated that he had to wear it. At the shrine, he gave his wife a tearful goodbye and kissed her before the sage recited Azula's eulogy.

Even if he it killed him, this would be the first and last time he would wear white. He would make sure of it. His wife's murderer would wear red (his very own blood) the day Sokka found him and killed him.

* * *

Feedback would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes:**I would like to thank you for your reviews everyone. I'm sorry for the extreme delay in updating, I sort of lost my muse for the longest time. Anyways, I think you should know that the age in most of fics have Azula older than Katara by a little bit. I have Azula in between Sokka and Katara because I could have sworn Mike and Bryan once said Azula was "Sokka's age," but then we find out from Nick, she's not. So I compromised--she's in the middle. Also, unless I state otherwise, I do not consider Sokka or Katara royalty in canon (so they won't be here unless it's AU) because Katara laughed at the idea of Sokka being a prince (when he was trying to impress Yue) so I'm guessing they're not seen as royalty. I always did think Hakoda was _elected _chief. Number 26 "Mistress" does have Sokka and his family as royalty though.

To those who liked "Envy" from the last chapter, you have no idea what joy that brings me because it's my favorite too. Not to mention I was worried if it was enough to convey the emotions of that--but you guys got it on the head.

Number 25, "Liquid" is not an original concept by me. It's Marvel26's, who sadly did not want to pursue this idea. However, he did give us Sokklans encouragement to go for it.

**

* * *

**

**021. Picture**

Sokka didn't have family portraits while he was growing up, and Azula's family portraits were rare--most of them had no one, but Zuko, smiling; the one and only family portrait she was accustomed to was burned a long time ago by her brother. So when Sokka and Azula started their own family, they made they would have at least two family portraits. The first one was the immediate family (them, the children, and Hawky); and the second one, that became everyone's favorite, had everyone else in it (Iroh, Zuko, Mai, Aang, Katara, Toph, Hakoda, Gran Gran, Appa, Momo, and Ty Lee).

**022. Father**

"What inspired you to want to be a warrior?" Azula asked out of the blue one day.

"My dad...my family really," Sokka answered. "I wanted to help them. I wanted to help my dad--make him proud of me and so on."

"So...if it wasn't for your dad you wouldn't have become one?" she asked in confusion.

"No. I probably would have. He's just the person I look up to. He's smart and strong. I wanted to be just like him." Sokka turned his head to look at her. "Why?"

She avoided the question and commented, instead, "He must be very proud of you then."

"I guess. I mean I hope so. He says he is--"

"Then he probably is," she smiled. "He's very lucky to have a son to idolize him and do everything in his power to please him."

Sokka quickly caught on and placed an arm around her. They were more alike than most thought. They both regarded their fathers highly, and would have done anything to please them. Their feelings for their fathers were so similar, and yet their fathers were so different. He wondered if Ozai ever appreciated Azula for what she did for him. "You didn't deserve him for a father," he told her. She should have been loved, the way she deserved to be. "And he doesn't deserve you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Of course, despite the bastard Ozai was, Sokka knew that Azula still held high respects for Ozai. She still saw him the same way she always did. The same way he himself would always look at Hakoda the way he did when he was young. Unlike Hakoda though, who loved his son in return; Azula received nothing.

**023. Marionette**

When her father told her to do her best in school, she obliged. When her father told her to be a great firebender, she obliged. When her father told her to be a good fighter, she obliged. When her father told her to be better than Zuko, she obliged. She obeyed his every command without question.

_"Forsake your peasant lover Azula,"_ he commanded her.

This time however, she did not follow. _"No."_

_"What?!"_

_"I'm no longer yours,"_ she told him before leaving him in his cell for the last time.

**024. Glass**

He's met many women in his short life. Most of them were not a fragile flower, despite how he grew up thinking otherwise. Gran Gran, his sister, Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, and even Yue weren't breakable. They were all strong in their own way; whether it be bending-wise, their strength, or their courage and heart to do the right thing. He never thought that, out of all the women in the world, it would be Azula who was the one made out of glass.

She always seemed like the person who would outdo them all. She could fight well against her own brother, the Fire Lord; she had the brains to take over an impenetrable city from the inside; she was fairly good at gymnastics (although Ty Lee was still number one in that department); and--he absolutely abhorred admitting this, even internally--she had been only doing what she was raised to do. She and Zuko were taught the same things, the only difference between them was that Azula succeeded while Zuko did not.

**025. Liquid**

Sokka glared at the princess--he hated everything about her kind. They were sadistic murderers who wanted to conquer the world at the cost of lives. He noticed her smirk toward him, and he knew she was up to something. "Would you like to have a drink?" she asked with feign sweetness. "I'm sure you're thirsty from all that fighting."

He fought to be her "champion"--all so he could live and see his family again. He fought against his own comrades because he knew he deserved to live, they needed him to live. Without him, his father may not have a chance in winning against the Fire Nation. He sold secrets and tactics to the Fire Nation in order to be free--in order to become closer to Princess Azula and learn her secrets and the Fire Nation's so that one day he would use them to his advantage. He told himself over and over again that war causes loss on both sides, that it was necessary for his friends to die so he could live. "Please," he answered. Internally he smiled, imagining the day he would wrap his hands around her throat and kill her.

**026. Mistress**

Katara walked in to find the former princess of the Fire Nation, their hated enemy, scrubbing the floor of the palace. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Azula, my brother wants your presence immediately." Katara wasn't too fond of Azula being Sokka's _favorite_slave. Almost everyone in the Southern Water Tribe Palace knew what Azula was to the young prince. Thus, Katara demanded that Azula was not able to hold any position of powers among the servants.

_"She's your personal slave as it is," _she had growled at him in dismay, _"and if you allow her to be the head, or manager, of the servants it may go to her head." _

_"Katara..."_

_"No. You listen Sokka. She was once the princess of the Fire Nation---how do you know that she won't use any advantage she has to murder you---so she could return to her home?" _

_"She hasn't been a princess since she was a little girl!"_

_"Son," _Hakoda had interrupted. _"I agree with your sister. You may keep Azula but she cannot advance in her status amongst the servants." _

_"And if one day I chose to make her my consort?" _

_"We'll talk about it then."_He had been obviously shocked that his son was contemplating about taking Azula as his wife someday. _  
_

Azula eyed Katara warily as she slowly stood up from the floor, making sure she bowed to the princess. "As he wishes," she told her coolly. Many years being their captive had not made her soft, despite being in the South Pole almost all her life. She left the kitchen and made her way to the throne room. "Your Highness," she said to him in a mocking voice.

"I saw you early this morning taking to Hahn. Why?"

She walked over to him with a grace only she possessed, "Jealous?"

"Answer my question," he told her, frustrated. Hahn was the scum of the earth to Sokka's eyes.

"He was merely asking for the whereabouts of your sister," she answered truthfully. "He seems to be intrigued." She walked over to where he sat and sat on his lap, caressing his cheek. "Was that all Sokka?" she said sweetly. Azula looked into his beautiful cerulean eyes. She knew him ever since she was brought here and eventually grew to love the idiot who would one day be sovereign.

She was his mistress and he was her master. Surprisingly, she could live with that.

**027. Burn**

"If you're good to me peasant, I'll be good to you," she whispered to him hotly.

"Are you giving me your word?" he questioned her, having given up long ago on trying to free himself from the chair he was tied to.

"I promise you," she told him with a wicked smile.

He grinned, "A promise of a Fire Nation citizen is worthless _princess_."

She pouted, "But it would be so much easier if you complied." Her hands on each of his arm started to get warmer until it was hot enough that Sokka realized that she was starting to use her firebending to burn his skin. "Tell me everything you know about the Southern Water Tribe's plans, the Northern Water Tribe's plans, and the Earth Kingdom's plans against the Fire Nation."

"Never," he spat. He soon screamed when the pain became unbearable. Despite his damaged skin, it hurt more when she left him alone to contemplate about his situation.

**028. China Doll**

Ever since Soo Yung could remember she always had this beautiful, foreign china doll. There was something really special about the inanimate object. She had beautiful, dark tresses that contrasted against the pale complexion she was given. Her hair length was down her to her waist, but the upper half of it was pulled up. Their were two short forlocks up front her face. Her eyes was the color of the sun--like hers and her lips the color of fire. Her dress was the same color of her lips with golden trims. She looked liked royalty.

As years passed by, Soo Yung no longer carried the doll along with her anymore; nor did she sleep with the thing by her side. Instead she left it on the table where it silently sat next to the alter where Soo Yung and her father prayed, watching them. However her father was still attached to the doll, as if it was his second daughter.

"Dad," Soo Yung called as she walked into the living room from her room, witnessing her father nuzzling his nose with the doll's. "It's just a doll."

"But she's a very special doll," he reminded her. "She's from the Fire Nation. You can't get dolls like these anywhere else but there."

"So go back there and get some more," she told him. From what she heard, they used to live in the Fire Nation a long time ago, when she was a baby. For some reason though, her father showed that he had no intention of going back. "I don't understand you. You said that living there was the time of your life, why don't you wanna go back...even for a short while?"

"Because it holds great memories for me. And going back would ruin that, since nothing could ever compete with how it was back then." He looked at her and Soo Young understood that he was talking about his old days with her mother. She had passed away when Soo Yung was just a baby, and afterwards she and her father left. Soo Yung guessed it was too hard for him to live there, her mother's and her birthplace, without her mother. He changed the subject. "I can't believe you've gotten tired of Azula."

"Dad," she sighed.

"Don't you know how special she is?" her father continued. "She's one of a kind! She was fashioned after the princess of the Fire Nation, whose beauty rivaled that of your mother's!"

Soo Yung laughed, silently proud that her mother's looks rivaled that of the princess'. Her father told her if she ever got lonely, if she ever missed her mother, or even wondered how her mother looked liked, all she had to do was look at Azula. Soo Yung was surprised that the doll still brought her some comfort despite being a young woman.

Another few years would pass until Soo Yung would realize the truth.

"Wow...he named the doll after your mother?"

"What?" Soo Yung looked at her aunt curiously. "I thought he named her after the princess."

"After your mother died," the woman began, "Sokka had the doll made in her likeness--so you would have something thing that reminded you of her. Didn't he tell you this?"

Soo Yung's eyes moved to the doll, boggled at finding out that not only was the doll the mini replica of her mother; but that she was Princess Azula's daughter. "No...he didn't Aunt Katara."

**029. Pattern**

There was a routine between Sokka and Azula, she would interrogate him now and then about the past--most specifically his mother. While Sokka loved Azula and was eager to share things with her, that past was painful. There were no secrets between him and Azula, but he wasn't exactly forth coming with certain things that agonized him.

"What's the last thing you remember about her?"

"Azula stop," he told her.

"Well it's not like you and your mom had a crummy relationship," she pointed out. "And even if you did, you would remember. I mean my mom was exiled when I was young, but I still remembered her. Besides, your sister--whose younger than myself and you, remembers her."

He grew silent, and Azula knew she shouldn't be hammering him but he had to let it out--it wasn't healthy to keep it all in. Sokka looked at her, "I don't remember her. I can't remember her face no matter what I do. All I can remember is seeing her dead body lying there while Katara and Dad cry. Her face wasn't where I could see it."

"That's all you can remember?"

"Yeah," he told her sadly. "I can't remember how kind she was, how loving she was, how she looked it--anything. But I felt them."

Azula hugged him. The mind tends to block out painful memories when the person can't handle it. She wondered if he would ever be ready. It must be saddening to be traumatized that way as a child, to have only the memory of that someone you must have dearly loved, be lying there cold and lifeless.

**030. Flaw**

Sokka hated himself. He was inadequate in protecting the women in his life. His sister protected him more than he could her, he failed protecting his mother, he failed protecting Yue, he failed protecting Suki, and he failed protecting Azula from her pain.

* * *

**A/N:** Just to let you guys know, "Liquid" and "Mistress" will go into further detail (although not as much as I'd like) in future chapters. With "Liquid" I'm going to have to incorporate some of my crazy ideas into Marvel26's brilliant and dark one. I'd go into detail about it--but it's really long so I may just post a commentary somewhere else.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes:** Aw, come on guys. I know I've been horrible with updates--but please review. I'd like to know if I've lost my touch or not, do I need improvements (where?) and so on. Reviews and critics, are higly welcomed.

The first-two drabbles are the only ones that do not go with the rest of this chapter's storyline. The rest of the story is a continuation of the last chapter's "Liquid" prompt.

* * *

**031. Mother**

Azula wondered what role she would play in her unborn child's life. She and Sokka didn't have much luck with their own mothers, with Sokka not remembering who she was and Azula wishing she had no memories of her mother. While she was certain that Sokka's mother loved him dearly, she wondered about her mother's own feeling toward hers. Additionally, Azula wondered what kind of mother she could be to her child.

"You'll do fine," Sokka commented on, apparently reading her mind. "You worry too much. You'll be a great mother."

She looked down at her round belly and wondered if he could be wrong.

**032. Steel (continued from chapter two's "White" prompt.)**

He wondered how the man felt when the sword plunged into his stomach, because Sokka knew that the feeling of putting it there was wonderful. He finally avenged Azula and killed the man responsible for taking her away from him. He made sure that the murderer paid dearly and painfully for killing his wife--slowly toying with him before he allowed the man the bliss of death. Death, he thought, was too good for the bastard.

The sword in his hands was covered in red--and just like he promised himself, so was the man. Soon Sokka's eyes became blurry and he could have sworn he saw Azula standing in front him before he closed his eyes. However it wasn't possible, Azula's been dead for a year now.

_"Sokka,"_ she called out to him. "You idiot. You were careless."

He opened his eyes to see her in front of him, unchanged from the last time he saw her alive. "Azula?" he embraced her, and he didn't even realize that the wounds he received were gone and the blood washed away. He didn't care.

Azula embraced him back, "Welcome home."

**033. Lost**

She cursed him over and over again. All Azula wanted was for him to stand by her side as her king and he couldn't even do that. To add insult to injury, he took with him their child---the very son that she brought into the world after fighting hell. "This isn't over yet Sokka," she growled into the night. "You will give him back to me even if you lose your life in the middle of it."

**034. Life**

Sokka's son didn't know anything about his past and he preferred it that way. He and his father, Hakoda, after much work, ordered everyone to keep Sokka's past a secret from his son--including who his mother really was. The boy didn't know that Sokka sold out his comrades to live, he didn't know that Sokka became the empress's slave (when she was still a princess), he didn't know that while his father was in the princess's servitute--he fell in love with her and vice versa, the boy also didn't know that the princess married her slave after her father, the Emperor Ozai, died. His son didn't know that in his first two years of life, they lived in luxury until his father could no longer live with himself.

Sokka remembered contemplating on leaving Azula, realizing he had to take his son with him in order to prevent him turning into Ozai. He wanted to atone for the wrongs he committed in life, and he knew he couldn't do that with his wife. It was unfair and selfish, he knew, to deprive a son of his mother and vise versa--but he had no choice. He wanted his son to love and enjoy life--something he would have never learned in the Fire Nation. Sokka knew he made a mess out of his life, but he would make sure his son didn't do the same thing.

**  
035. Spice**

"Your Majesty," Li began, "Are you sure you should be eating those fire flakes in your condition?"

"I can't help it," she bit out. Since her husband abandoned her, Azula's been in a fowl mood constantly. "I've craving these things like it was water."

"Maybe he'll be a firebender," Loh mused.

"She," Azula corrected.

**  
036. Filigree**

"Where did you get that beautiful necklace Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"Oh," she smirked, "my slave made it for me. I'm surprised he has a brain to construct something like this out of wires."

"So are you liking him?"

"Quite," she answered, laughing. "He keeps me well interested."

**  
037. Roots**

Tai Shan ran into the throne room ahead of everyone else--even his father--and when he opened the doors to the elegant room, he saw the young girl who's taunted him and his father standing next to a woman, who must have been the empress. He glared at the older woman, "Now you'll pay for the all the heartache you've caused you witch!"

"Don't you dare talk to me in that manner," she retorted harshly. The older woman turned her attention behind the boy, "Is this how you've raised my son? Teaching him to be disrespectful Sokka?"

The young girl looked at her empress in shock, "What?"

Tai Shan looked behind him to see what his father's expression was. It couldn't be true--his mother was the empress of the empire he dreamed of destroying?

**038. Insanity**

His father just admitted to Azula's accusation, and Tai Shan felt like he didn't know the man he looked up to.

"What is this madness," the young girl, Sola, questioned. "Please do not tell me this incompetant boy is my brother, Mother!"

"Indeed," Azula glared at Sokka. "Tai Shan is in fact your older brother. And this man standing before you is the father who never got to know you."

"I..." Sokka felt like he was punched in the gut. He fathered a daughter?

"Oh Sokka," Azula's voice dripped with bitterness. "You would have known that had you not forsaken me. Leaving your pregnant wife and taking her son away from her--is the most cruel thing you could ever do."

Tai Shan couldn't breathe. It was bad enough finding out that the empress was his mother--and Aunt Mai told him it was Fire Nation noblewoman who died long ago, but to find out that the annoying girl who he's fought over and over again (who never once indicated that she was Azula's daughter) and taunted Sokka's greatness was his sister was unbelievable. Not to mention that his father _omitted_ things and _lied _to him all these years.

**  
039. Prism**

"It's beautiful," Azula told him. "Did you make it all by yourself?"

"Yeah," Sokka answered. "I thought you'd enjoy something like it since doing paper work must be boring all the time."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be bored if you paid me a visit once and a while," she feigned a pout. "After all...I could use some entertainment from my husband."

He chuckled, "Don't tempt me. We have a meeting in ten minutes."

But his words fell on deaf ears as Azula grabbed him and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

**040. Define**

"You sicken me," Katara cried. "You've actually grown to like that cold-hearted witch!"

"Katara it's not like that," he told her. "It's just that Azula's not what she seems." He hated himself. He was supposed to kill her once she came to trust him enough--but when that time finally came, he couldn't. It was too late--he got to know her.

"Are you with us, or against us Sokka? Because you can't have both!" she yelled at him. "You either choose your family or her!"

Sokka couldn't leave Azula alone, he just couldn't. She needed him and he knew that. "Go Katara, please. Before the guards come." He had set his sister free, but he wasn't going to go with her. He knew that one way or another he would pay.

Several years later, he would return to them with a child in his arms--pleading for them to take him back.

* * *

The story's correct sequence is: Filigree, Define, Prism, Lost, Spice, Life, Roots, and Insanity. Chapter Three's "Liquid" drabble goes before Filigree. However, I didn't rearrange the prompt numbers to fit my needs so yeah...it's out of order while reading it. However I hope it wasn't too confusing. And I'm aware this chapter had "Star Wars" written all over it.

Reviews and critics are welcomed.


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Notes: **I'm not gonna lie. This has been ready forever, but I tried putting "The Pain of Loving You" first because I don't want another incomplete story...that's going to be my 2nd one if so. However, I'm starting to hate that story b'cuz it's dramatic (to the point where it's annoying me). I want to delete it but Kaibasgirlx has threatened to delete all her Avatar fics if I delete that fic. So yeah.

However, I still like this fic. And frankly, I want to finish this more than the other story. I still work on it. But when it comes to editing and posting I get lazy and other things start to distract me. So please review and let me know if you guys still like story and if you're still interested in it.

**Reminder:** These aren't related to each other (well "Betrothed," "Opposites," and "Reflections" are but that's pretty much it. Also, I do not own Avatar--but I do wish that the movie blows Eclipse outta the way in July.

* * *

**041. Beauty**

Azula and Sokka were lying down parallel to each other, looking at the stars. The only sounds that could be heard were the creatures of the night and the fire cackling, everyone else was fast asleep. "Sokka," Azula called out quietly. While she didn't fear Toph's temper, she'd rather not have to put up with a cranky earthbender at the moment. "Was Yue beautiful?"

Sokka looked at her, wondering what brought on her sudden curiosity. He then turned his head toward the half-moon, remembering the deceased princess's compassionate heart that won him over. "Very."

"And Suki?" her voice laced no bitterness with it.

"Well yeah," he answered truthfully. Even though things didn't work out between Suki and him, he wasn't going to deny that was Suki was beautiful.

Azula smiled, "And what about me Sokka, do you find me beautiful?"

Sokka turned to her and supported himself with his arm. He smiled, "No. You're more than beautiful."

The princess laughed and lightly slapped his cheek. She returned his gaze, smirking, "Good answer lover boy."

Because Sokka knew that Azula wanted to be more than beautiful--she wanted to be extraordinary.

**042. Betrothed**

"This is an outrage!" Azula fumed.

"It's insurance," Zuko corrected.

"I don't have my powers anymore," she reminded him. It wasn't because the Avatar took them away, her firebending just disappeared.

"But you've still got a brain," he answered, knowing full well that her intellect was more than enough.

"If Father were here--"

"He's not. I'm in charge now."

"I shouldn't have been surprised. You were an awful son, you're an awful Fire Lord, how could I possibly expect you to be a dutiful brother?" Azula turned away from Zuko, tempted to break something--preferably something he favored--in the room. "And now, you're treating one of the few friends you actually have like this?" She laughed. "You're an amazing person Zuzu."

"We had no other choice. The Earth King is married, and Chief Arnook's too old for you. Sokka volunteered." Zuko did not appreciate his sister calling him a bad friend. "He has no political influence yet, he's got friends in high power. We thought it befitting."

Azula told herself over and over again that she would not follow in her mother's footsteps, and yet here she was powerless and being bartered off to some man for insurance.

**043. Opposites**

Their beds were on the opposite sides of the room and while Sokka wished they were in separate bedrooms, he supposed he shouldn't complain. Nothing much changed since he and Azula were married. They still fought and bickered, calling each other names and trying to better themselves against the other--except now they were husband and wife. Sokka sighed, he only agreed to the arrangement because his break up with Suki made him realized that maybe he wasn't meant for love after all.

"I'm not moving to the South Pole!" she shouted from her side of the room.

"A wife moves to wherever her husband moves to," he argued. They had gotten into a fight about relocating: Azula was content staying in the Fire Nation, but Sokka wished to go back to the South Pole to help his father. Not to mention, he hoped that one day his people would elect him as their new chief.

"And peasants do not marry princesses!" Azula stormed out at the same time Toph and Katara came in.

Toph sighed, heavily. "You two are annoying the hell out of me, you're a lot more alike than you realize."

"Me?!" Sokka pointed at himself. "Like her? We've got nothing in common!"

"You're both hardheaded, annoying, cunning, and well...you guys are both smart."

"Yeah...I mean, Sokka," Katara began. "You can also be manipulating when you want to be. Remember Won Shi Ton and his library? That lie you committed seemed very...Azula-like."

Sokka vigorously shook his head, he refused to accept that he could possibly be like his wife. They were total opposites...fire and ice.

**44. Opinions**

They were told by friends and family that it would never work out; they were told that it wasn't meant to be; they were told that they were disrespecting their deceased parents, and they often wondered if they did the right by listening.

**045. Prejudice**

She glared at the moron across the room. The princess didn't appreciate that the dark-haired man thought so highly of himself, he was delusion in thinking that everyone thought him charming. She sipped her wine, knowing that if her father had a say in her future, he wouldn't approve of the idiot. She agreed he was an idiot, but he was also clever.

In addition, he had a great smile and body. He was nothing compared to the poor excuse of a man who once held her interest on Ember Island. When he excused himself from the small crowd at the bar and walked toward her, she placed the glass of wine down to the table next to her. She smirked, "So who will have to be my latest victim Sokka, dear?"

He chuckled, "Jealous? Come on, you know that you're my only girl."

Ah yes. A clever idiot. She laughed as she brought her lips up to his. In all honesty, her word couldn't be taken seriously since she was biased when it came to him.

**046. Forbidden**

"This is wrong," he whispered, despite pushing her against the wall and kissing her intensely.

"Sokka," she cried out.

"I'm married."

She whimpered as she pushed him away from her. "Then why can't you make yourself stop?"

**047. Honey**

"Sweetie?"

"Do I look sweet?" she rolled her eyes.

"So that rules out sweetheart or sweetie pie," he frowned. "Darling then?"

"Mmm," she was unsure.

"Dear?"

"No."

"Oh I have one!" Sokka slapped his hands together before exclaming, "Honey!"

"Why honey?"

"Well your eyes are the color of honey."

"....I'll think about it," she replied.

**048. Reflections **(continued from "Opposites" and "Betrothed")

It didn't take long for Sokka to realize why Azula hated mirrors. She hated her reflection, and unfortunately in the South Pole, water was everywhere. However, it took Sokka a little while longer to figure out _why_ Azula hated her reflection. It wasn't herself that she saw, it was her mother. He knew that she felt like she was living in her mother's shadows.

She didn't like being called "beautiful" either. She once mentioned that it was the word people described her mother--and she didn't want people to see her as Ursa. Sadly, she believed that that's who people saw when they saw her.

"If it makes you feel better," Sokka sighed, "I never met your mom--I don't know her, I don't know how she looks like. So when I see you, I see the same girl who shot lightning out of her fingertips and almost succeeded in killing Aang."

For the first time in weeks, she smiled.

"Oh and you're not beautiful at all." He laughed as she gave him a glare that meant he was going to die.

**049. Aphorism**

"Love and fear can hardly exist together, if we must choose between them, it's far safer to be feared than loved," Azula told Sokka nonchalantly.

"But love's the greatest gift of them all," Sokka pointed out.

"Really?" Azula was not convinced. "He who loves fifty people has fifty woes; he who loves no one has no woes."

Sokka loved getting into philosophical arguments with Azula, but in this subject he knew he was right. He frowned. "But you loved your father."

"Yes. I did. I do," she admitted. _I also loved my mother and brother._ "And look where that got me."

**050. Silk**

"You don't like it?" Azula asked after she thanked the tailor.

"It's nice," he beamed. "It's very comfortable...I can't believe something as expensive as silk would be used for sleeping garments."

She laughed until she realized there was still something bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"...Umm...uh...I still feel naked though," he admitted, embarrassed.

"Well," Azula tapped her chin, "you're not. But we can...arrange that."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hate it? Love it? Indifferent to it? Not my best? Tell me.

Next chapter is a...background/continuation of last chapter--so hopefully I don't disappoint.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Notes:** I edited this three times because fanfiction dot net is lame and kept doing the "error" crap, and I'm an idiot for editing on the website. So if this sucks in grammar or spelling...I'm sorry, but it's exhausting trying to find what you already fixed two more times straight (so I don't forget it).

Since I did make you guys wait...forever, and I probably ticked off a lot of you guys for the long wait to the point where you guys gave up. I'm offering this chapter very soon (a day later) in apologizes.

* * *

**051. Prisoner**

Years ago, Sokka became a prisoner of the Fire Nation. He was tortured, humiliated, and starved. The soldiers had mocked him and told him how pathetic he and his tribe were to fight against the ever growing nation of Fire. Eventually, when they thought he would break, the evil men offered him food in return for information. He refused. He was beaten, again and again and again. The only thing that kept him alive was the hope that he would see his family again, that one day the Fire Nation would lose the war. The soldiers, after a few months of bringing him to the edge of death, offered him salvation again--food. Spirits, he was starving, and his body cried out for a measure of relief. He gave in. He sold out minor information, and he was given his reward.

However, when Sokka found himself unable to think of invaluable information to give them--they tortured him some more. It became more brutal each time, until he finally gave them more. At first he told himself he was only buying time until he got stronger to escape and defeat them. Then, he told himself, he had to do this because his life was valuable to his tribe. They _needed_ him to win. Soon enough, he was giving the heartless men everything he knew. When he had nothing to give--when Sokka begged, hoped, prayed to be released because he had nothing more--they weren't done. They told him that he had a chance at freedom: there was going to be a brawl amongst the prisoners, and the victor became Princess Azula's servant. He agreed, but the minute before he was to fight his opponent--he was told that the brawl was to the death. Sokka didn't want to kill them, but he had no choice. He defeated all of them, slew every single one of them--even his own brethern. He was aware that his hands were stained with blood--but this was a war! No one could remain innocent in a war.

It was too late when Sokka realized his mistakes. It was years too late to realize that he had gained enough strength to take on his jailers and escape if he had been able to take on the other prisoners. It was years too late that he realized they played him like a fool; it was years too late that he realized he had become a prisoner of the Fire Nation without the need of chains.

The festering nightmares of his past was too good for him, even if he did relive killing his friends over and over and over and over again. There were times he would wake up in a cold sweat--and some of those times he would wake up screaming, rousing Azula in the process. Sokka knew there was no redemption for him, he knew he would pay in the afterlife.

However, he could not damn his son to the same fate. Hearing his wife talk about their son's future, made Sokka realize that any future Tai Shan had in the Fire Nation would not be a pleasant one. He would be the heir to Azula's empire, he would be trained to be a coldblooded killer, he would be groomed to be like Ozai and his forefathers--Sokka could not allow that to happen to his son. While observing his only child sleep, Sokka knew what he wanted for his son. "I promise you, you won't be a prisoner like I am--like your mother is to the Fire Nation and its royal family. I'm gonna get you out of here."

**052. Chances **

"You betrayed us! You slaughtered your own brothers and yet you expect us to forgive you and take you and your brat in?!" the man grabbed Sokka by the collar. "I don't give a damn if you're Hakoda's only son--I ought to kill you where you stand!"

"Enough," Hakoda said solemnly. "Sokka, you made your choice years ago to stay in the Fire Nation by the princess's side--why the change of heart?"

"I want a better future for my son," Sokka answered, hoping that his father would understand--after all, didn't Hakoda want the same thing for himself and Katara? "The Fire Nation cannot give that to him. I realize that now. I know I've wronged you--but please don't punish the boy for my and his mother's sins."

Hakoda eyed his son, as the rest of the Southern Water Tribe eyed him. They waited for his judgement--even Katara and Kana had no idea what the verdict would be. "You've committed serious crimes however. You sold us out."

"I know. And I'll do anything to repent for what I've done. I'll give you every and any information I have on the Fire Nation and its plans for world domination." Sokka pleaded. If it meant the salvation of Tai Shan, he would give them anything and everything. He already tore out his heart, and if needed--if asked to--he would give them his life as well. As Azula's husband, he had access to almost everything private concerning the military. If his brethern refused, he at least hoped that they would take in his son and raise him well.

"What's to prevent you from betraying us again?" Bato interjected.

"My son--why would I bring him here with me? You didn't even know of his existence, I could have come without him--you think I would place his life in danger to make a convincing story?"

"Why not?" the man from earlier bit out. "You killed your allies."

"I'm placing his life in your hands." Love for your children are different from love for your family, surely they understood that. Sokka wished the silence surrounding them wouldn't be so loud.

"This will be the last time I give you a chance. Don't disappoint me," Hakoda finally said.

**053. Confessions **

"Why did you free them?" she growled. Her father was furious at losing so many prisoners---at his enemies escaping late into the night. While Ozai may not have known who was responsible, Azula knew full well it was her darling servant.

"Because they're my family," he answered quietly but firmly.

"That never stopped you before," she reminded him cruelly.

"Katara's my sister," he finally told her. Katara had been captured sometime after he became Azula's servant, and it broke his heart to see her in that position. Whether Azula was shocked to hear that the girl she wasn't particularly fond of was his sister or not, she did not show it. "I couldn't allow her to become a servant...I'm sorry Princess."

"And you? Why didn't you flee along with them?" she questioned.

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"You know why."

**054. Fire **

"I'm afraid of what this child will bring about," Kana said grimly.

"He's innocent Gran Gran," Katara reminded her as she rocked him to sleep. "What could worry you?"

"If he will take after his mother's family--if he's a firebender--how will we explain that if he suddenly spits out fire?"

"Then will make up a lie: his mother was a Fire Nation noble who died when he was a baby. He'll never know," Sokka interjected as he walked into the igloo. "He can't ever know."

**055. Ice **

Sokka could take whatever they unleashed on him, however he would not tolerate someone being unkind to his son. Tai Shan was innocent and he didn't deserve the scorn given to him by the tribe. Even though Tai Shan was only five years old, the boy already knew that it wasn't normal for some of them to look at him with icy glares; it wasn't normal to be constantly picked on; it wasn't normal that the parents of the offending party would not cease their child's displeasing behavior; and it wasn't normal that his father was often trodded upon.

Sokka had no idea what to do, because proving himself worthy for the last three years by selling out his wife's plans wasn't enough to please them--and rightfully so. He could handle anything they dished out at him, he could handle being the center of a fight, he could handle being talked about behind his back or sneered at or spat at or insulted at. However, were half the tribe members so petty that they condoned a child being abused?

"You have to understand that some of them will never forgive you," Katara reminded him coldly.

"I know that. I'm okay with that--I understand--but what does Tai Shan gotta do with anything? I mean, it's not his fault who his parents are."

"It just takes time," Kana soothed.

"Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing," he confessed. "In the Fire Nation--he wouldn't be dared treated this way."

Katara looked her brother in the eye, "He would have been treated the prince he is. You're right about that, however do not forget the reason why you took him away from that damnable nation in the first place Sokka. In the long run, you'll realize what you did was the right thing so please don't second guess yourself."

**056. Red **

Sola sometimes resented not being able to control the red element. She envied that her mother was a renown firebender, and it was frustrating that she--her mother's daughter--was a nonbender. How was she supposed to keep her empire under control without being able to instill fear into the rebels' hearts? She wasn't asking much--blue fire was something she could do without.

Aunt Ty Lee joined her in the gardens with a bright smile on her face. "Your mom's asked me to teach you something."

"What?"

"How to be a warrior without bending," she cheered. "Bending's overrated, and I'll be your new teacher. After all you are the future empress and you need to acquire all kinds of power available, according to your mom." It was no secret that Sola took after her mother in looks and brains. She supposed prowess was the only thing left.

**057. Warrior **

"Is this the best you can offer?" the young woman laughed. "And here I was worried--if your teacher is your father then I have nothing to worry about!"

"Don't you insult my father!" Tai Shan attempted to draw his sword but realized he was paralyzed. He couldn't move, why?!

"I've blocked your chi," she simply stated with a smile.

**058. Princess **

"Who was that person?!" exclaimed Sokka. "She's got the same skills as Ty Lee."

"Maybe Ty Lee had a daughter...or a protegé," Katara surmised. The waterbender noticed however, that unlike Ty Lee, the young girl was ruthless and excercised her power to the fullest extent. If she and her brother hadn't come to Tai Shan's rescue in time, the unknown girl could have damaged her nephew's heart. Then again, she didn't spend enough time to know Ty Lee very well--maybe the "chipper" girl was ruthless in battle as well. "After all, she was the only one who stayed right? Mai and Zuko left Azula sometime before you did."

"Ty Lee? With a daughter?"

Tai Shan rubbed his neck. He couldn't believe that it had taken both his father and aunt to make the girl retreat. His body was just getting its feeling back, something he was thankful for--but it scared him that someone had that much power. It was more dangerous than any bending he's scene (which wasn't a lot though). "Whoever she is, she needs to be stopped."

**059. Blue **

Tai Shan had requested a duel with the woman because he had to refine his skills. A good warrior must train himself to defeat opponents with different fighting styles. Unfortunately, the woman before him had years of experience, and he could not lay a hand on her.

She looked at him with indifference. "Maybe we should take a break."

"No, please," he begged. He was tired, but in times of war, one just couldn't rest whenever he wanted to. He had to at least wound her--no matter how minor it was.

She smirked, "I see your mother in you."

That comment caught him off guard, and he lowered his weapon. "Y-you knew my mom?"

"Well of course I knew your mother," she replied. "She and I were classmates in the Fire Nation Royal Academy for Girls."

He blinked, "Fire Nation Royal Academy for Girls?"

The woman seemed to have realized her error. She frowned, "Your father never told you your mom was Fire Nation?"(1)

"Well...I don't ask much about her." It seemed to pain his entire family talking about her, so he avoided it; and it pained him to think about the woman who brought him into the world.

"Well she was."

"She and my dad..." he was upset. He felt like he was living a lie, and from the sound of it--his mother wasn't just any Fire Nation woman, she had been a noblewoman. How did that even happen? How did they even meet?

"I don't know the full details, kid," she explained as if she had read his mind. "So you're gonna have to ask your father about it."

He would.

"So what do you know?"

"Not much," he was embarrassed to admit. "I know that she died when I was a little boy."

The woman, whom he was told to call "Aunt Mai," didn't show much emotion, but the sad look she was giving him did not make him feel any better.

**060. Cold**

"You robbed me of my son," Azula bit out furiously. She was cold, and Azula hated feeling cold. The Empress would rather feel numb than cold, at least when a person was numb, they felt nothing. The cold was a different matter...so opposite of the sun--the fire she controlled--the warmth Agni offered.

"You robbed me of my daughter," Sokka replied with an unreadable expression.

Azula slapped him. Hard. Sokka brought his fingers to his mouth, and he saw that she drew blood there. He turned his head back to look at her, and her icy glare stabbed his heart. "How dare you...you did that yourself! It was _you_ who left her--I did nothing!" The scorned woman meekly attacked him, pounding her fists against his chest before he finally grabbed a hold of her wrists and stopped her. Sokka knew she was angry, but she also wasn't fatally attacking him--which she could easily do--so it meant she was spent.

"That's not what I meant," Sokka knew he was to blame for abandoning Sola, but he would not take the blame completely. "_You_ knew she was mine and you never told her. You turned her against me---you turned her against my family--and you even turned her against her own brother!"

"I did no such thing," she retorted. "I had no idea that you'd turn Tai Shan against me--it was already too late when I found out she had confronted him."

Sokka remained silent.

"I don't understand why," she gritted out. "I gave you everything!"

It was there that Azula began to cry. Sokka was taken back at the action because he didn't recall ever seeing Azula cry. The closest thing she came to crying was when her father died. However, even then she wasn't completely sad because it was only then that they were able to be together.

"I only wanted you....and our children. I didn't want an empire, I didn't want war, I didn't want all those things you offered," Sokka confessed. He knew he would never get his wish, soon Azula would be taken away--either imprisoned for life or robbed of her life. "I had to do what was best for our son...and what you wanted was not what was best for him."

"You mean _I_ wasn't what was best for him, and had you known about Sola you would have taken her from me too." Azula's tears halted, and her voice hardened. "I want more than anything to kill you where you stand."

"But you won't."

Azula was still cold, even though her hatred for Sokka burned passionately, she was freezing. Her arms, her chest, her legs, and her feet were cold. She resisted the urge to shiver against the humid night. Spirits, she wanted to murder her husband! It took her years to figure out where he was, and when she did--he fled and fought against her army and managed to keep her at bay. She dreamed of murdering him and taking back her son--but she never imagined it would take so long. It was now too late. Despite that Tai Shan was currently furious with Sokka, he adored his father. He looked up to him. Despite Sola not trusting Sokka, her daughter deserved the chance to know her father and vise versa. "But I can't," she corrected him. "Because in doing so, I would lose my children forever."

* * *

1: Tai Shan doesn't meet Mai and Zuko until the last year of the war against the Empire. In meeting them, he's told that Zuko was an old friend of his father and Mai was his wife, so he calls them "uncle" and "aunt" respectively. Eventually he realizes Zuko's connection to the Empress--but the truth about Tai Shan's maternity is kept from him and Tai Shan suspects nothing since he trusted the lies his family fed him. Thus in the end, when he finds out everything, he's really pissed at his dad. The lie he was told was that his mom was FN nobility who fell in love with Sokka while he lived in the FN and died when Tai Shan was around 2--prompting Sokka to move back to the SWT to be with his family and join the war. As we all know, the truth is when Tai Shan was around 2, his father abducted him from the FN palace and from his mother and brought him to the SWT. Obviously, Sokka's made up story in "Fire" took a while to be used since they felt it wasn't needed since Tai Shan didn't become a firebender. It's lucky that Mai just happened to tell the story how Sokka had planned it, isn't it? It helps that Azula's name is omitted I guess.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Notes:** This was hard to write, but I forced myself because I like the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Avatar the Last Airbender is not mine.

* * *

**061. Food **

Azula loved Sokka's cooking. Because Sokka loved food so much, he had to learn how to cook since Azula couldn't. It wasn't that she didn't try to learn-she did when she realized that Sokka's ex-girlfriend was a great a cook. To the princess's disappointment though, she just couldn't perfect cooking.

Despite her horrible cooking, Sokka ate everything she made. His friends would make comments like "poor boy" or "he's not gonna live long if he keeps eating things like that."

"This was delicious," Sokka commented after eating the last pieces of his overly dry komodo chicken.

"You're mocking me."

"No! I'm not!" he convinced her. "I love anything you make."

**062. Book**

She licked her lips, calling his name and beckoning him to come closer. When her lover obliged, she brought her hands to undress him-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sokka exclaimed, slamming the book closed. "What the hell is she reading?"

He examined the book again and reread the summary. He didn't favor his wife reading trash novels-if they can even be called novels-like these. Why the hell was she reading them anyways? Was it to fulfill unsatisfied needs? Was he not good enough in bed for her? Sokka frowned, detesting the idea that Azula could possibly be not pleased with him in bed. He felt like she was cheating on him with the male character in the book! The young man was tempted to throw the book into the fireplace, but he knew he would face her wrath if he did.

At least when he read books, they were of history, science, and philosophy-all very useful in life. However, these novels were not the bit useful!

"This isn't healthy reading!" he shouted as his wife walked through the door. "I ask that you stop reading this!"

"Ty Lee lent them to me, and your request is denied," she told him. She sat down and took off her shoes.

"This does not further your education-"

"It might..." she smirked. "Why don't you continue reading while I demonstrate?"

Sokka gulped but it was all he could do before Azula pounced on him. When all was said and done, "Okay...maybe the book isn't trash."

**063. Song**

Uncle Iroh and Sokka were singing a duet of "It's a Long, Long Way to Ba Sing Se" and Azula tried to ignore the thoughts that invaded her head. However, it couldn't be helped. Who did he think was pretty in Ba Sing Se? Did he kiss any girls there?

She sighed and gulped down the last of her sake. While Sokka could write songs (because writing poetry and songs weren't very different from each other), he could not sing them. Most of the time, people preferred it if Sokka recited his written piece like a poem instead of singing it. The princess would never admit that even though she didn't think Sokka had a great voice, she loved to hear him sing.

"Drinking yourself into a stupor?" Katara laughed, "I can't blame you-he's horrible."

Yes, she had to keep up appearances after all. She'd rather die than let anyone know that she loved to hear Sokka sing.

**064. Light**

She was a firebender and she lived in land where the sun forever shined, but for so long she felt like she lived in darkness. It was ironic that she, a young woman who controlled the light, couldn't bring happiness to herself. So when Sokka brought lightness into her world, she refused to relinquish it.

**065. Dark**

She should have been afraid of the woman before her because she was the one who defeated her and her friends and locked them up in prison, but she wasn't. She was more angry than ever. Azula had stolen something important to her, and she would find out why.

"I guess your boyfriend told you what happened," Azula said with a sickening sweet smile.

"He was drunk and you took advantage of him," Suki retorted coldly. "What makes you think I'll let you off so easily?"

Azula feigned a hurt look. "Why does everyone blame the other girl, but not their boyfriends?"

Suki gave her dark look, "Because Sokka would never choose to be with you."

The princess laughed, and brought her hand to her stomach. "What makes you think he has a choice?"

Suki glared at the woman, knowing what she was implying with the gesture. "You're lying. It's not his." She wondered how in the world Zuko ever allowed Azula out of the asylum; Suki wholeheartedly believed that the insane princess belonged there for the rest of her life.

Azula cackled, "Too bad there's no way of finding out."

**066. Mist**

They were lost-to be more precise, she was lost. In a swamp.

For some forsaken reason, Avatar Aang and his friends wanted to visit some old friends in the swamp, and now she was lost. Sokka once mentioned to her that this particular swamp showed people what they've lost, and it seemed he was right.

"He'll leave you," her mother told her with sadness in her eyes. "Just like I did, as well as your father."

She glared at the woman, "What makes you so sure he'll leave me? He's not like you."

"Because he'll find out how much of a monster you are sooner or later," and with those final words, the apparition disappeared.

**067. String**

"Would you like me to do your hair?" Sokka asked. He sort of felt sorry for the recently released mentally ill girl.

She laughed, "What would you know about putting a girl's hair up? You're a boy."

He scratched his head. "Well I have a sister..."

Azula looked at him and told him, "You tied your sister's hair for her? That's...nice...Zuzu's never done that for me before." She held out the red ribbon for him, and in later years, Azula would say that it was the red string of fate that led her to him.

**068. Sunset**

Sokka took the break up with Suki hard. It was a mutual decision, but it was still painful for they were together for so long. It seemed that he wasn't meant to be in love.

**069. Sunrise**

When Azula kissed him, he knew right away that it wasn't that he wasn't meant for love, but merely meant to have a love story that would be tumultuous but very worth it. Sure, Aang and Katara and Mai and Zuko were childhood friends-but Azula and Sokka were never quite as normal as they were.

**070. Tree**

Sokka observed his son playing with his cousins. He leaned against the tree by the turtle-duck pond. While he didn't mind visiting the Fire Nation, it was exhausting to see Azula and Mai glare at each other. He also secretly wished that his son didn't enjoy the Fire Nation as much as he did. He didn't make his child choose between which two homes he preferred, but he wished that his child loved the Southern Water Tribe more.

His wife snuck behind him and crossed her arms. "Stop acting like a baby. Let him have fun."

Sokka smirked, "You're gonna regret saying those words when he's older." He remembered how much fun he had in the Fire Nation once upon a time; after all, he found himself a wife in the Fire Nation.

Azula frowned, "You're just scared that he'll fall in love with some girl here and stay here."

Sokka pouted, "No way...you came with me."

Azula wrapped her arms around her husband, "I did. But I had many reasons other than love to leave here."

Sokka placed his hands on her arms that were wrapped around him. "Then he just better find a girl with the same problems." And seconds after he finished the sentence, he received a painful blow to the head. His wife walked away, and he called for her-apologizing profusely.

* * *

**A/N**: About _Mist_, you may say that what Ursa says to Azula was harsh and you're right. But remember, it's the swamp. When Sokka saw Yue in the swamp, she told him that "you didn't protect me" and we all know that Yue would never say that to Sokka. _Dark_ was inspired by** Lostinadarkwood**'s fic The Maiden and the Martyr. Oh and have you guys seen the Last Airbender? LOL watch the end of the Ember Island Players because it's amazing how they predicted it!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Warnings:** Azula's out of characterness because she grew up differently in this universe. All the drabbles are connected to each other, and while some of them are out of order, I don't believe it's so confusing that you won't be able to catch on. However I would be more than happy to answer any questions you guys may have.

* * *

**071. Snow**

Azula was five years old in a foreign land. It was the first time she had ever seen snow, and she hated it. She wanted to go back home-to her father. She would even tolerate her brother if it meant leaving the frozen wasteland that's imprisoned her.

"Hey what's your name?" the little boy with blue eyes asked her.

"I am Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation," she introduced proudly. She would not cower before her people's enemies. They think they could get away with kidnapping her in order to blackmail her people-but they were wrong. The Fire Nation will bring their full force upon this small icy island and bring her back home, where she belonged.

"I'm Sokka, Prince of the Southern Tribe," he beamed. "My dad says you're going to be our guest for awhile."

She glared but seemed to have lost her voice. She refused to be here "for awhile." However weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Her country, her family did not bargain for her-they did not rescue her; eventually, Azula was no longer treated as an honored guest and became one of the many household keepers. She was forced to adapt to the snow and call the frigid island home.

**072. Sakura**

Sokka jumped enthusicasically as he passed the trial-he was officially a man. He couldn't wait to tell Azula, and he rushed to the palace as soon as possible. Over the years, Azula and Sokka grew to become friends-getting over their initial animosity toward each other (it wasn't easy though). It was so odd he could get along so well with a girl. He thought that it would be Azula and Katara who would eventually become best friends, but it wasn't so; they barely tolerated each other. "Azula!" he ran toward the kitchen, knowing that she was on duty in the kitchen that day. However, when he arrived there, he was suprised to see that she wasn't there. "Where is she?" he asked, concerned.

"Your Highness, Azula wasn't feeling well. She's in her room."

He became worried and swiftly ran to her room, hurriedly asking her if she was all right. He realized that as the years passed for the both of them, Azula's room was getting smaller. He panted, and Azula sat up on the bed-seemingly annoyed.

"Of course I am idiot," she answered, wiping her face. "What do you want?"

"I passed!" he beamed. Azula smiled and they embraced each other.

"Really? How was it? Tell me all about-"

"Are you crying?" he stopped her. There was no fire in her room and she seemed to have closed the windows, affording them little light. However, her eyes were glistening and her cheeks looked wet.

"Don't be silly," she answered defensively.

"Are you mad you couldn't come?" he pried, knowing that she was lying to him about not crying.

Azula looked away, angry. "Yes...no...yes and no. But I'm not crying because of that meathead."

"Hey!" he cried. "Then why are you crying?"

"I miss home," she answered softly. "It's spring time...and the weather here always stays the same. It's supposed to be sunny and warm...I miss...the Fire Nation." She missed her family-but she hated them for what they did to her. They allowed to be kept her as a prisoner-as a servant. They didn't even try to come for, they didn't negogiate for her freedom, they just allowed her to be kept in the South Pole. "Every spring...the cherry blossoms would bloom and my mom would take my brother and me to the festival."

Sokka looked on bewildered. Azula told him plenty of stories about the Fire Nation, about her family and how everything was like in that small nation of hers. He knew that she began to miss everything about it-little to big things, even things she once hated or didn't care for. He sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her, "Don't worry Azula. One day, I'll take you to a place where things grow. That's a promise."

**073. Charm**

"What's wrong with you?" Sokka huffed. "You don't have to work today. Why don't you want to come with me."

"I'm sorry," she began bitterly, "if I have better things to do than watch you charm your way with that poor excuse for a princess!"

"Hey! That's not nice Azula! Princess Yue is a really nice, pretty, and smart girl!" he wondered why she was being so harsh toward Yue. "And besides, a prince should be charming-especially toward a princess. It's my job."

She laughed, "Ha! Well you're not charming toward me at all. After all, I may be in rags, but I am still a princess by my own right."

"Are you jealous?" he teased. He knew she wasn't-why would she be? "Come on, I just want you to meet her. You're my best friend and you should meet the girl who may become my wife one day."

Azula fumed. "You barely know her and you're going to take her in as your wife? Besides, she's heir to a throne herself, you can't marry her when you're going to inherit too!"

Sokka shrugged.

"Hmph," Azula frowned "Once you and her get married, I'll bet you'll forget all about me. You'll throw me away like a used toy."

Sokka's eyes bulged. "Is that what you're worried about?"

Azula kept her mouth shut. Sokka was her only friend, and the thought of him abandoning her brought terrible feelings to her heart. She rolled her eyes when Sokka laughed at her.

"That's silly! Like I'd forget about you! You're my best friend Azula," he laughed. "Even when I get married, you'll still be my best friend-I won't forget you and I'll make sure you won't either."

**074. Lips**

There were certain things that made becoming a man uncomfortable for Sokka and that was his inability to resist looking at Azula's lips. She was trying on girly things-putting paint on her lips and powdering her face. Apparently the other household servants were teaching her things like that. Most of them were from the Fire Nation-captives just like she was-so Azula found herself relating to them. Not to mention, they were the only ones to treat her like the princess she really was. They never forgot that, and I'm sure they never allowed Azula to forget that either. However, he found to them to be a bad influence on his friend.

"How about this color Sokka?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know," he grumbled. "I don't care...I'm not a girl! Ask one of them!" He buried his head onto a pillow.

"You know," she frowned, "when you go shopping and take forever, I don't rush you-I help you pick out things. Why can't you do this for me?"

"Why do you need to wear make up anyway?" he inquired. "Where are you going?" He lifted his head from the pillow and opened his eyes. She was wearing a crimson color that matched her country's flag, and her light complexion and dark hair complemented it. This will go away, he repeated to himself over and over again. She's pretty, I already knew that. She's my best friend-I can't be thinking about her like this. It's wrong!

Unfortunately, it wasn't going away. These feelings for Azula were becoming more intense over the past few months-sometime after Azula's 15th birthday. He was hating it because they were friends, and he was starting to see her in a different light. Seeing Azula in a different light wasn't bad, however, it made Sokka more possessive of Azula. He hated being jealous and irritated at his older friends for commenting on Azula's looks or intelligence. He hated the thought of her leaving him.

"Sokka? Hello?" Azula moved closer to her friend. "Are you there?"

And before he knew it, their lips were touching.

**075. Home**

"Don't you dare forget who you are!" her once-caretaker chided her. "You're a princess of the Fire Nation and you're not meant to live here. None of us are!"

"But-"

"You'd rather see your own people enslaved like this? Servants to these savages who took us from our home?"

"They've not been unkind to us," she fought back, futile. She spoke the truth; whatever houses that had Fire Nation slaves, they were not mistreated. She would have known, they would have informed her. She and the rest of them lived in the palace, well fed and well clothed. How could she complain when they could have done much worst-especially to her? She was useless to them, they could have drowned her in the frozen ocean but they didn't. None of her subjects were tortured, and she actually befriended the prince.

"You've gotten soft-weak in fact!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice low. "Your people are slaves and you don't even care; you're a slave and you don't care. Don't you want to return home to where Agni always shines on us? To the warmth of our nation? Or is that prince of yours such a good lover that you'd forsake your home, your country, your subjects, and your family to be his whore?

Azula slapped the elder woman. "Don't you dare speak to me in that manner," she said quietly. "I am not anyone's whore. He loves me and cares for me-unlike my so-called family." And she loved him.

"As a princess," the elderly woman would not be silenced. "It's your duty to serve your people-and to serve your people you will free them. Even if it means forsaking your heart. Use his 'love' for you to your advantage."

"What are you asking me to do?"

The woman took out a bile, "Serve the chief and his son this bile of poison in their drinks. While everyone's concern about them-trying to heal them, we'll flee."

"You can't ask this of me-"

"Then you're not worthy to be your father's daughter."

**076. Carpet**

"Are these carpets the finest in your land?" she mocked. "It's ridiculous."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were freezing cold. Your carpets made out of thread serve no purpose but to look pretty. At least these are warm." Sokka rolled his eyes. He wondered when this brat would finally be going home to her parents. His father told him any time soon, and to try to be a good person and tolerate her-but sometimes the girl just annoyed him.

"It's not even crafty," she retorted. "It's fur of an animal."

"Azula don't you have something else to do? Why don't you go bother my sister or something." Sokka calmed himself and told himself that she was a girl. A true man doesn't hurt a girl-emotionally or physically. He rolled his eyes, Azula would probably kick him while he was down-she was no proper lady. He wouldn't mind duking it out with her right now.

"Because it's more fun to torture you," Azula smirked.

**077. Confusion**

Azula gazed at her reflection. She was forced to choose between two worlds, two different people, and two different kinds of love. She didn't want to admit it-she never wanted to feel this way, however she's grown fond of the snow. She adapted to the constant cold weather, the dark winters, and the frigid island. It was her home. The South Pole was now her home. However, the Fire Nation was once her home and her people still longed for it. They, unlike her, could not call this place a home. Her caretaker was right, it wasn't right to be selfish when she was the princess. She had a duty to protect them and set them free. She doesn't want them to enslaved. However, she had a duty to Sokka as well. He was her best friend, her lover, and she loved him more than anything. She cursed herself for having a weak heart that fell for him and his home. She chided herself, thinking the hardest decision she ever had to make was figuring out Sokka's love for her and vise versa.

"What's troubling you child?" the Chief's mother asked.

"Nothing Lady Kana," she bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm just daydreaming."

She contemplated the time when she first time she came to the South Pole, the first time she met Sokka and his family, the first time Sokka and her fought, the first time she realized that Sokka and her clung to each other like glue despite being irritated by one another-maybe even hating each other, and the first time they acknowledged each other as friends. She wondered how she could become friends with an enemy and then later fall in love with him. Azula knew that she started out hanging onto Sokka because he was the only one that was her age that she found amusing to tease-she was dependent on him because she was in a foreign land and he wasn't unapproachable, however, why did Sokka allow her hang onto him like so? She irritated him as well-and while she had an excuse, he did not. He could have gotten rid of her. But he didn't.

"You know Azula," Kana began, as she continued to sew her granddaugher's jacket. "My grandson always did feel obligated to take care of you, and somewhere along the way he also wanted to befriend you. I'm glad his wish came true."

**078. Noise**

Chief Hakoda walked the quiet halls of the palace, looking for his daughter and mother. Apparently the girls had a surprise for him, and Bato wouldn't clue him in. He stopped in front of the small libary of the palace though when he heard noises inside. He looked inside and found his son sitting a chair. "Son? What are you doing?"

"Catching up on my reading," Sokka smiled at his father. "What's up?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"No, why?"

"You have lipstick all over your face-red in fact. Kinda funny, it looks like the color Azula wears on the few times she does where them." Hakoda was tapping his foot, his arms were crossed.

Sokka stuttered and cursed himself. He was no longer going to kiss Azula while she was still wearing make up. "I-uh-uh-I-uh...we were just kissing I swear!" He and Azula weren't going to do anything more...

Unfortunately the kissing noises led to louder noises in the household. "Are you insane?" Katara's voice reached a new octave. Hakoda pinched the bridge of his nose, now he had to deal with his son and Azula together along with making sure there wasn't a riot in his home.

**079. Corset**

Sokka and Azula's first time-or at least what should have been their first time ever and with each other-didn't go exactly as they planned it. The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes, "What girls would torture themselves over this? Not only does it look painful to have your insides squeezed in, but it's difficult to take off."

Azula huffed and crossed her arms in front of her. "Well maybe women such as myself wouldn't have to wear such appalling things if they could a man's attention with their natural figure."

Sokka looked at her, "You got my attention long before this-unless you're trying to get someone else's attention."

"Hmph," Azula lied down and sighed. "Maybe it's just a plain old sign we're not ready."

"We're 16 years old...and I'll be 17 soon enough. We're old enough to get married. I think we're ready."

"Such a guy thing to say," Azula was exasperated."I don't like wearing these, so maybe I won't anymore."

"Well if you do continue to wear them," because Sokka was in no position (ever or will ever be) to tell her what to do, "then at least teach me how to take them off of you."

**080. Twilight**

Sokka held Azula in his arms as his body begged him to sleep. "Azula..." he said lazily. "Will you marry me?"

Azula was in shock, she never imagined that Sokka would ask such a thing of her. She willed herself to look up at him and look into his eyes to see if he was joking or lying-but by the time she got the courage to, he was already asleep. She didn't know what would happen to her after this night, she didn't know how she could face him again. It was the end...

She had already set in motion a plan that would rescue her people away from the South Pole; and although they begged her to accompany them, she couldn't and wouldn't. She had planned to stay in the Southern Water Tribe and face Sokka's wrath and a certain death that she was sure awaited her, at his people's hands.

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this a long time ago, even before the whole "Sokkla Star Wars" thing. It was born out of my love for the play Aida, which I've never seen performed live but I read the story and quickly fell in love. This is my favorite storyline out of the AUs I've done, and I always thought about going through with a full length fanfiction-but I could never get enough storyline going on to go through with it. Not to mention, I suck at being able to complete long fics.

Anyways, as for what happened to Azula...you decide...until next chapter. XD Reviews would be great.


End file.
